unKNOWN magic
by JJ CJ
Summary: SLASH Slayers.HP - Ome of the Slayers Cast are hired at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just to note, It mainly centers on Zel and Xel teaching DADA, and Harry and Draco becoming Friends and there really probably won't be much plot.....


**Magic Unknown**   
A Harry Potter/Slayers Crossover.

"Speach" (in English, other languages will be marked as they appear.)   
--_thoughts_-- (Whatever the thinker's native language.)   
(x) Footnotes. See the bottom of the page. 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --   
Welp....I had to do this one. Why? I don't know, but I did. I was acctualy reading a Ranma 1/2-Tenchi Myuyo fic when my muse walked up to me and whacked me over the head with this little burst of inspiration. And then i smacked him. So we're all good. Except him. Oh well.I wouldn't suggest reading this fic unless you have at least a basic knowledge of Slayers. I've seen most of the first series and know substantially alot, just from reading fanfics. Awsome series, really. And of course, I've read all the Harry potter books to date. ::nodnods:: On with the fic! 

Oh, and this is slightly AT (Altered Timeline), for Harry Potter. They're in Fifth year. (like I said Altered Timeline. Everything that happened in the books has happened up to now.) 

Oh yeah. Beware Shonen-ai/Slash. Guy-Guy relationships. Xel-Zel. Possible Harry-Draco if I can fit it in later.... ::grins:: 

..-------------------------------------..

As usual, there was a new DADA teacher this year. There always was. What was Unusual, was that there were also several other new teachers, and new classes. Very odd indeed. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and various other Gryffindors sat around the house table and muttered about it amongst themselves. The same thing was going on all across the Great Hall, at every house table. The First Years had just been sorted, and Professor Dumbledore had just announced that he would be introducing the new teachers. There had been a rumour going around that one of the teachers was a Daemon. Dumbledore called for quiet, and the mummuring died away almost instantly. All were curious as to what would happen. 

"I'm sure you've all heard the rumour of one of the new teachers being Daemon. This is simply not true. Mr. Mettalium, if you would be so kind as to stand up, please?" 

An average height man stood up from his place at the Head Table. He had purple hair, and had an odd clasp at the throat of his cloak. He smiled and waved jovially. Then sat down and smiled at his companion, who was wearing and odd hooded off-white cloak. 

"Professor Metallium will be your teacher in the first semester of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The second semester teacher is Professor. Greywiers. Mr. Greywiers, if you would...?" 

Professor Metallium's White cloaked companion stood up, the hood securely covering his face. Mr. Metallium laughed and jumped up. "Zel, How many times have I told you that you scare people _more_ with that hood on than with it off?" With a quick movement and a laugh, he pulled the hood away from 'Zel's' face. The vast majority of the students Gasped. He had blue skin with what appeared to be stones sticking out of it, and metalic blue/lavender hair. He glared at the purple haired man before sitting down. 

"Ms. Inverse - if you would stand up - Is to be our Professor of Black Arts." 

A short, flat-chested, red-headed woman stood up. "Black Arts, Schlak Arts. I'm teaching Attack Magic. Course Xel and Zel will tell ya how ta get rid of me." She grinned, and sat down. 

"Ms. Sailoon will be helping out Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing, and Ms. Silfiel will be an Aide in the Library." The two named stood up at their names. 

"That is all. Let the feat begin!" As usual, food appeared almost instantly on their plates and everyone began eating. However, a curious buzz filled the air, about Professor Greywiers. _Who was he? Why did he have stane skin? Was he a Daemon?_ and other such questions abounded. 

At the head table, the new professors seemed to be mingling rather well with the old. Well, save for one. 

"I don't see why you had to do that, Xel. The students will probably be too frightened of me to even ask questions in class now. ANd really, that defeats the purpose of teaching..." 

'Xel' smiled winningly at the other man. "Oh come on, Zel-chan, I'm sure they'll get used to it with time. It's better for them to have seen you now, and give them more time to get over than for your hood to accidentaly fall off in class one day, while you're instructing them on how to take out golems. I mean seriously Zel-chan!" He leaned over to please a chaste kiss on Zelgadiss' forehead. "Everything will work out! You'll see! Besides, I'm sure at least some of these students are smart enough to see you as one of the smartest minds in the magickal community! I mean, really! Who hasn't heard of Zelgadiss Greyweirs, Shamanist Extrordinaire?" 

Zelgadiss looked at him, a twinkle in his eyes telling the other man that he was cheering up, but was reufusing to let go of his morose mood. "Maybe in Japan, Xel, but, to coin a line, "We're not in Kansas anymore ToTo...." Really, Xel, you think they'll accept me?" 

"Professor Dumbledore woudn't have hired you if he thought you'd scare all his students away, Love. Just remember that. Albus Dumbledore is one of the Greatest Minds in Britain, Just as you are in Japan, _He_ knows how smart you are, so just have faith in yourself. Besides, I'll be right beside you, ne?" 

"Right..." Finaly Zel smiled. 

..-------------------------------------..

Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the students filed into the classroom, no-one knowing what to expect, as Usual, the three underaged heroes of the Wizarding world sat down together. The room gradualy quieted down as students noticed there was no teacher in the room. This lead to a few quiet confused moments, and then to full fledged chatter as the realised this meant no work. Just as everyone was getting comfortable in their disscutions, a cheery voice came from the front of the room. 

"Good Morning Class!" The group of students imediatley snaped to attention. There standing at the front of the room where no one had been one minute prior, was Professor Mettalium. He smiled at the students. 

"Alright! Considering you're all here, why don't we get started then, Hmmm? I'm sure you all know the expectations of this course, so I won't go over the outline. This should be the same as any other year, just with slightly more adavanced spells Dark Arts, and etcetra. The only difference I'm sure, is going to be that you'll ahve two teachers. While Professor Dumbledore introduced us as each doing one semester, We will be spliting the teaching between both of us during the whole year. Unfortunatley, Zel - rather, Professor Greywiers is out at the momenttttt--" He trailed off as Professor Greywiers stormed into the room, muttering what must have been curses under his breath. (1) Professor Mettalium looked over at his rather grumpy counter-part and smiled. "Well, apparently he's in! Okay! So, We've decided --" 

"_You've_ decided." Professor Greywiers cut in. 

"I've decided that just letting you all ask just some general questions about what we'll be teaching you and about ourselves." 

"_Your_self, Xelloss." 

"nuh-uh, Zel! You have to answer at least five questions! At least!" 

"Why?" 

Professor Mettalium grinned. "'Cause if you don't......" 

Greywiers' eyes widened. "You wouldn't........." He paused and though for a second. "You would. Fine. I'll answer ten, beacuse I just know you'll say that five is minimally meeting the expectations you set for me, and will still hold true to your threat." 

Mettalium grinned. 

..-------------------------------------..

Zelgadiss glared at his Mazoku counterpart. "You do realize that I'm going to kill you later, right?" 

Xelloss Smiled that infuriating smile, and turned back to the class, while Zelgadiss sulked. "Well, then! Any questions for Zelly-chan or Myself?" 

..-------------------------------------..

(1) - Just to clear it up...He's speaking in japanese. Yes, I do know a few japanese curse words, but am too lazy to try and remember them. ::grins:: 


End file.
